Mythological Role
Also known as a Role, this is the two-part title that is given to a Savior and comes with the supernatural abilities its name implies. These powers are only granted to the Dreamer Self. The two parts of a Role are known as the Class and Aspect. Class A Class is the given status of a Savior's Role and dictates what areas of reality their Aspect is permitted to manipulate. Classes are separated into two categories of six depending on their attributes; a Passive Class uses its abilities for the benefit of others, an Active Class uses its abilities for its own benefit. Each class has a tier on the Passive/Active scale that determines the magnitude of its abilities, Passive being identified as +1 to +6, Active as -1 to -6. In addition, each class is either male or female exclusive. Knight The quintessential warmachine, the Knight class is the one apt for battle. It is classified as being "one who exploits one's aspect as a weapon." As a Knight, one is able to extort the qualities of an aspect to gain the upper hand. A Knight may also be defined as "one who equips oneself with one's aspect" in terms of the dichotomy of passive and active classes, the Knight here being an active class. The Knight class is one of the more influential active classes, ranking in at the -4 tier. The Knight class is exclusively male. Aspect An Aspect is the elemental properties of a Class and provides the Savior with a set of abilities that allows them to manipulate reality. There are 12 Aspects, each representing one of the basic structures of the universe. Like a Class, an Aspect falls into a certain tier; +1 to +3 for Passive Aspects, -1 to -3 for Active Aspects. Here, the determination of a passive or active aspect relies on whether the aspect leans more towards creation or destruction. Each tier has a pair of aspects. Aspects are not gender exclusive, but each tier pair must have one male and one female. For example, there can't be a Witch of Life and a Seer of Time in one Universe. Time One of the four Cardinal Aspects, the Time aspect allows the user to manipulate time and time-based reality. A Savior of Time can have knowledge of how time works, the ability to jump across alternate timelines, summon paradox clones from other timelines, and even change the past and future. This aspect is the polar opposite of the Space aspect and plays an important role in the stability of the universe. The Time aspect represents the temporal plane, and has a +3 ranking as a passive aspect. This aspect is passive because it creates more than it destroys. While being incredibly volatile when tampered with, the idea is that with the passing of time, more is created, and with the alteration of time, more timelines are created. Another reason for Time being passive is that Time has begun but never ended, or "destroyed." Space One of the four Cardinal Apects, the Space aspect involves the manipulation of the fabric of space on varying scales. A Savior of Space can teleport, create wormholes or black holes, shrink or expand the size of an object, and distort space to their benefit. This aspect is the polar of Time and plays an important role in the stability of the universe. The Space aspect represents the ethereal plane, and has a -3 ranking as an active aspect. The concept here is that the alteration of space cannot create anything that does not naturally destroy - the most destructive consequence of space manipulation being a black hole - therefore Space is a Cardinal Active Aspect. Life One of the four Cardinal Aspects, Life allows the user to manipulate - you guessed it - life. A Savior of Life can raise the recently fallen, heal wounds and diseases, manipulate the growth rate of living things, and even bring inanimate objects to life. This aspect cannot directly manipulate the death of a living thing unless the savior is of a destruction class. This aspect is the polar opposite of Death and play a major role in the stability of the universe. The Life aspect represents the Waking World, and is the second +3 passive aspect, next to Time. Where the desctructive or creative qualities determine an aspect's polarity and tier, Life accels in creation, therefore is the top passive aspect alongside Time. Death One of the four Cardinal Aspects Category:Concepts